A typical cellular radio system consists of a collection of fixed base stations (BS) that define the radio coverage areas or cells. Typically, a non-line-of-sight (NLOS) radio propagation path exists between a base station and a mobile station due to natural and man-made objects that are situated between the base station and the mobile station. As a consequence, the radio waves propagate via reflections, diffractions and scattering. However, even with non-line-of-sight propagation, there exist scenarios where the mobile station cannot receive the signal with enough viability to maintain connection to the base station. For example, the mobile station could be outside the coverage area of the base station, or in a dead spot like the basement of a building. In such scenarios, relay stations are inserted to augment transmission capabilities of the transmitter, in order that the mobile station may receive the data meant for it.